gumballintelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Responsible
Gumball and Darwin babysit Anais while Nicole and Richard attend a PTA meeting Richard neglects to h ire a proper babysitter for Anais, so Nicole reluctantly allows Gumball and Darwin to babysit her instead while they go have a conference with Miss Simian at Elmore Junior High. The two boys have no idea what "responsible" The baby sitter Richard hired, but they promise to look after Anais. After Nicole and Richard leave, Anais is about to go upstairs, but Gumball and Darwin forbid her by jumping on top of her because "79% of stair accidents happen on the stairs." So instead, Anais decides to watch Daisy the Donkey. When the commercial break comes on, Gumball then states that "commercials can corrupt your mind.", so he and Darwin smash the television set with a baseball bat, setting it on fire. They then throw a bucket of water on it despite Anais' advice to not throw water on electric fires. She then puts it out wih a fire extinguisher. Meanwhile Nicole and Richard are waiting for the Parent Teacher Meeting outside Miss Simian's classroom. Richard claims that its like a bad dream, like the ones where you're at school naked. Nicole calms him down, and says that she can't do anything now that they're the pare nts. Banana Joe's Parents run out of Miss Simian's room in tears. She greets them in a loathesome manner, and after an awkward moment of silence, she asks if Nicole is aware that Richard never managed to put on pants. Gumball and Darwin decide to take Anais for a walk in the park, where they drag her along with a leash. The Red Old Man then compliments her, thinking she's Gumball and Darwin's pet, and teases her with a dog biscuit. Anais is annoyed by this, and bites the old man. Assuming that she is hungry, Gumball and Darwin make her a revolting lunch, consisting of a whole fish inside two slices of bread, a raw potato and a stinky old boot. They then decide to chew it thoroughly and spit it back out for her so she doesn't choke on it. She then blows the mess all over them so Gumball and Darwin make her take a bath. Darwin points out that water is dangerous, so Gumball tosses Anais out a recommends that she dry clean herself.. She orders them to leave and fills up the bathtub with water anyway. Darwin hears this as Anais says that she just flushed, which reminds Gumball that Anais needs to wear a diaper so she doesn't have an "accident." Sick of her brothers' ridiculous demands, she starts running around the house while Gumball and Darwin chase her; unfortunately, Anais forgets to turn off the faucet. Anais manages to lock her brothers outside the window while she taunts them by deliberately disobeying their rule. She starts climbing down the ladder of their bunkbed to go take a bath, but falls into the water which is flooding the house. Unable to open the window, Gumball and Darwin are forced to enter through the sewers. They come out the toilet and rescue Anais. The fireplace is the only opening to the outside, so they swim up it and are rocketed out into the sky and fall painfully on the sidewalk. Meanwhile, Nicole and Richard are sitting on the front steps of the school. Richard unintentionally reminds Nicole that the kids are still home alone, which shocks Nicole into speeding off home. The kids are outside as Nicole and Richard pull up. The front door is opened and a huge blast of water hits Nicole and Richard, who are dazed afterwards. Extremely angry about the flooded house, Nicole demands to know who was responsible for it. Anais starts to tell the truth about her leaving the faucet running, but Gumball takes the blame for her. Just as he's about to say it was his fault, he notices the fire in his mother's eyes and quickly shifts the blame to Darwin. They all give reasons why it was someone else's fault, while Nicole blames Richard for not finding a proper babysitter. With no one else left to blame, Richard says none of this would've happened if it was wasn't for the internet. The whole family decides to go with that explanation, ending the episode. CharactersEdit *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Nicole *Richard Minor CharactersEdit *Miss Simian *Albert the Pervert Cameo CharactersEdit *Daisy the Donkey *Banana Joe's Parents Category:Episodes Category:Season 1